Sugar and Spice and all things Nice
by Sabriel Goldchild
Summary: Why does everything in Ranma's life turn out different to what he expected? and what has Shampoo done? AkaneRanma match
1. Chapter 1: Desire

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Ranma ½ . This is purely for fun.

**Sugar and Spice and all things Nice**

**Chapter One Desire**

_It was one of those days, where everything went wrong. The mallet had appeared already. And it wasn't even daylight yet. It was Akane's birthday today. And all I was trying to do was give her a birthday present. __But as per usual everything went wrong. It wasn't a very big box, it was something I'd thought to give her for a long while. Sort of a "I'm sorry" present, not that I cared or anything. _

_Wouldn't last long though. I was bound to ruin something eventually. I have a knack for ruining things. But I'd promised yesterday that I'd be on my best behavior today. Just for her. Just for one day. So I was trying to. Trying to stick by my promise as best I could. I didn't want to ruin this day for her._

_All I'd been trying to do was give her a surprise. To leave her present where she could see it when she woke. I've learnt one thing today thought. That Akane angry is bad enough when she's awake. But to wake her up is another notch up. __She'd woken just as I was placing the present beside her pillow and there the mallet had appeared. The minute I saw it I ran. Leaving the box behind. _

Ranma was currently practicing in the dojo. Not wanting to draw attention he was silently going through some basic Katas.

Unbeknown to Ranma, Shampoo was hiding in the dojo. Holding a small vial of some sort. Knowing Shampoo this would be some form of potion. With a closer look one would notice the bottle was labeled. One simple word "Desire" was all that would be seen.

_Finished another one, now what? _Looking up Ranma noticed Akane standing at the entrance to the dojo. Silently she bows. Showing her respects she enters. Walking over she stands just in front of Ranma.It was then that our wild Amazon decided to throw the vial at Ranma. It would not take effect for anther few hours. Shampoo would be back then. To claim what was hers. She was getting tired of this whole fiasco you see. She had a reputation to maintain.

But back to Ranma and Akane. You see they hadn't even noticed the vial. They were that immersed in the depths of each others eyes. A slight breeze flowed through the dojo. The pair not knowing this slight change in wind signaled Shampoo leaving the vicinity.They were lost to the world. All around them silence. The first sun rays of the coming day pouring through the window. Akane looked down at what she was holding. Breaking that intense stare. Looking back up she asks "what does this mean?"

Ranma is at a lost for words. You see as sure as something could go wrong it would go wrong. Ranma had given her the wrong box. Alas this small box contained not Akane's birthday present. But a small white gold diamond engagement ring.

* * *

OK how bout that. I know a lil rough. But hey. I needed something to get me back into writing. Had a bit of a hectic few weeks. What with year 12 and everything. So yeah.

I'm currently on the look out for an editor. Someone I can send stories to and get them read by someone else before posting. I'm currently having much difficulty editing my own work.

I hope you've enjoyed my latest addition to the Ranma ½ collection. Please review as I have no idea whether or not to continue this particular story.

With love

Peace out lovers


	2. Chapter 2 : Taking Over

**Disclaimer: **Usual disclaimers apply. I do not own Ranma 1/2 i am merely using settings and characters to create some light reading for those like me who find it hard to except its really over.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two Taking Over**

_He just stood there. Staring. I mean what did it mean? Was he officially proposing to me. But. Was I ready for this. It was gorgeous. Perfectly cut, white gold and everything. A dream ring. But why now? And why wasn't he answering. He just stood there, his mouth slightly open. Ha. He looks like he's trying to catch flies. Baka._ It was then that our Ranma snapped out of his silent stupor. Reaching over he grabbed the box. Bending down on one knee he smiled hesitantly at Akane.

_Here goes nothing. "_Akane, will you marry me?" he asked. But as this odd couple goes, everything comes in pairs. Now it was her turn to stand there gaping like a fish.

_Oh My GOODNESS… he asked. He asked. Oh My Goodness HE ASKED. What do I say? Am I ready? What should I do? Umm I should say yes. Because it's what's right. Yet, why is he doing this. Has father and Mr. Saotome finally gotten the best of him. Or is this real. Wait he hasn't said he loves me. It must be father than. For surly he should love me if he's asking this._ "I can't, tell father that I can't marry a man that doesn't love me. I'm sorry Ranma," with that Akane turned on her heel and bolted from the dojo.

It took our dear little naïve Ranma several minutes before he gained enough sense to realize she was gone. 'Akane!? AKANE……" he cried as he hastened after her. Ahhh but back to our little "Desire," that's flouting around. With such a heightened state of emotion that Ranma is currently possessing. The potion starts to take effect after mere minutes not hours. Desire filled his senses, and all he could think about was the sensuous beauty that was just moments ago standing right in front of him. Shampoo's plan was backfiring.

_I had to escape him. I had to think. But where could I hide? Where would Ranma never look_. _I was running wildly back and forth. And then it hit me. Ranma's room!_ _He would never look for me there. _

_Damn it! Where could she be? Even Miyuki didn't know where she was. sigh I guess she really meant no. but I could see it in those eyes that she didn't mean it. Yeah it was a bit of a shock for me to ask her then but I'd bought the ring for that purpose even if it wasn't supposed to be this soon. She looked so beautiful this morning when she was asleep. Her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her chest that held those god sent breasts. _(Potion taking over)_ and her leg which was position above her cover. So sleek and smooth. So very sexy._

Ranma walked back to his room. Briefly exchanging a few polite words with Kasumi. He walked slowly back upstairs. Sliding his door open he slipped into the room. And began undressing. Noticing his swollen manhood from his earlier thoughts. Looking over at his bed he had a vision of Akane lying there just like she had in her own bed earlier that morning. A shiver went down his spine. Sighing he grabbed his towel reading to take a soothing bath. But then he saw red.

It was Akane lying in his bed. Her skirt raised above her thighs. Lying there asleep on his bed. The shiver he earlier experienced was nothing compared to the all consuming passion that soured throughout his entire body at that moment. And that my friends is when the potion went into full swing and Desire took over.

He walked over. Leaning slightly over the sleeping girl. Pulling up her skirt further he ran his hand up and down her sleek legs. Proving all too much for him he reached out sliding her underwear down. No thought did Ranma posses that was his own. It was all Desire. If anyone else had been in the room they would have noticed his eyes. A red hue to the pupils, not a common sight for Ranma to posses. And so Ranma positioned himself above her. Spreading her thighs. He began to move closer and closer to his goal. Desire had to be fulfilled. Desire had to be sustained.

This potion was not for the weak of heart. This potion was made for the specific purpose of this very thing. But Shampoo, when creating this disastrous and powerful substance, had envisioned herself to be the one to received this treatment. Which would forever seal her fate to his. For yet another horror would be revealed when dearest Shampoo found out about her upturned plan.

Desire gripped him by the very edges of his being. He was helpless to resist. And so our stupid Ranma was taken over. Moving closer and closer to Akane. Desire pulling him further away from himself. And then Desire had it all. Totally possessing Ranma. He leaned forward that last little bit. Plunging his manhood deep inside the sleeping girl. And as he did so. Her eyes snapped open.

* * *

Heya, sorry it took so long to update. could not for the life of me work out what to write. and so i give u this.

and now i ask. would it be better for this to be a dream?

or should ranma get beaten up and have to beg for his life? mwaha

or better yet.. have them walked in on by a family member... no ... Shampoo???

Please review if your reading this. i'd greatly appreciate it. thanks to all those that have reviewed. you gave me some challenging questions i myself had to think of an answer for.

anyways

Peace out to all u Lovers

Sabes


	3. Chapter 3 : Sweet Imaginations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2... if i did do u honestly think i'd be posting fanfics..lol..

**Sugar and Spice and all things Nice**

**Chapter Two Sweet Imaginations**

* * *

Desire.

Desire.

Desire.

Had to be fulfilled.

Had to be sustained.

Had to take over.

Desire had to be unleashed.

You are powerless to prevent it.

Desire was as Desire needed.

Desire flowed through her veins.

"Ranma!" cried Akane " Ranma Please! What are you doing?" he was driving her insane. Pumping harder and harder. Making her oh so recently virgin flesh sting with upcoming bruises. She had woken as his assault began. But the instant she did so Desire awakened within her also. She was powerless to prevent it. Desire felt him. Felt them both connected. And Desire had its wish.

Louder and louder she became. It was a wonder no one came to interrupt. He started grunting with the effort. But then he stopped. Pulling out suddenly he flipped her over with one hand. Desire flooding his brain making him stronger than any training could. And then he took her from behind. Akane emitting a high pitched scream started to pant. And as he did one final thrust. Slamming into her so hard tears sprang to her eyes, he came. And as he did so, she followed suit.

And Desire was satisfied.

As conscience returned. Tears welled in her eyes. For she had always wished for a more romantic first time. She had always wished to have her first kiss. Before this. And now she wasn't a virgin. _What am I going to do? How would he react? Ranma!? Why had he done this? Why had she done this?_

"RANMA!!" cried Soun Tendo from outside. _Did he know already?... what have I done. Now I will never get the chance to marry Akane. _"RANMA!! Get down here NOW"

and with that. The teens without even saying a word to eachother. Both departed the scene of the crime. Akane running teary eyed out of the room and Ranma walking slowly, limping slightly down the stairs.

Reaching Mr. Tendo Ranma stopped. M_y life is over_. His head held low. He stood there. Waiting for the minute he was told his end. _Surly Mr. Tendo will seek revenge. Either he had to marry Akane. Which is no problem. Or end his life. It will probably be that one. _

"Ranma what is this?" asked Soun Tendo. Looking at what he held out to him Ranma just stared. It was a piece of glass. With a tiny label on it.

"Desire? What is this?" replied Ranma.

"I found this in the dojo. And Kasumi tells me u were practicing this morning. Breaking something on our precious floor. Why Akane's Great great great Aunt Elline's, Daughtets', cousins', brothers', father, cut this very wood from the trees of a Chinese forest which held magical powers." Rambled Mr. Tendo.

Thoroughly confused Ranma just stared. His mind floating of towards Akane. And what he had just done. And then it hit. Desire. Grabbing the glass piece he looked closely at the writing. And there it was. What he was looking for. A small S hidden in the corner of the label. A symbol of Shampoo. _This is all her doing. It must have been. That was why I couldn't control himself. _

"Father, I'm taking Akane to see Dr. Tofu" said Kasumi. Appearing suddenly beside the men. This got a reaction out of Ranma. glancing up he caught her eye.

"But, what about dinner" wailed Mr. Tendo

"Don't worry Mr. Tendo I'll take her. Kasumi can make dinner. We'll be back soon" with those words Ranma grabbed Akane. Picking her up and running off. Down the lane. Towards Dr. Tofu's house.

Sometime later Dr. Tofu announces that both Akane and Ranma are fine. Although he kept to himself that they may not be fine psychiatrically. _He would have to have a word with Shampoos grandmother._ He reminded himself. _But for now they were fine. And talking it through. Well a little. With each other. Both teens were still in shock. But it was good that Ranma had brought the vial remnants with him. It was easier to calm Akane down with evidence. _

_Watching them leave I couldn't help but smile. Ranma was being such a gentleman. Open doors and all. Young love. _Turning Dr. Tofu walked back to his kitchen. As he did so kissing a dashing young lady waiting at his table.

_Akane…._

_Ranma…._

_What happens now?_

_What should I say?_

_It's all my fault_

_I'm going to kill Shampoo_

_I can't take it anymore. First she runs away and now this. Wait… she said she wouldn't marry a man that didn't love her. Maybe just maybe. I have a chance. "_Akane I love you."

Akane stopped in her tracks. Eyes slightly bulging. Looking up she caught Ranma's eye. And then she smiled. And at last our young couple shared their first kiss. A sweet kiss nothing more. Where both naïve teens blushed profusely before contact. Which I'll leave to your own sweet imaginations.

* * *

im sorry to all readers if u dislike this chapter. it was enivitable to avoid this chappie as it is vital to upcoming chapters.

thanks to those who reviewed. inspired me to update sooner than expected.

so yes. to all those with ideas and opinions whether great, small, nice, or just downright rude. leave a review. cause i know ur reading this. lol

Much love, hugs and kisses

peace out to all lovers here and there

Sabes


	4. Chapter 4 : Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.. well dah!

To all I am sorry. Due to QCS and making portfolio's for uni I have been unable to continue this story for quiet some time. Now I have absolutely no idea what I was going to do with this story. And so I have read over it and this is what I have come up with.

_**Chapter Four: Back to the Beginning**_

As it seems our young couple due to their dramatic and eventful day, have forgotten dear Akane's birthday. Seriously if you were taken over by a surge of lust and desire, having no clue what you were doing and raping the one you love, I'm sure you too would have forgotten. Now as the story goes this young couple were sharing their first kiss. Bumbling and clumsy as it was. Which I believe I have left up to your imaginations. So I shall begin this tale from that moment.

Slowly he pulled away from her. His hand still resided on her cheek. Cool against her burning skin. Sweet as the kiss had been. The two had not yet shed themselves of the one we know as Desire. Thus, what should have been a sweet and innocent first kiss, filled with sloppy, wet clumsiness. Turned instead to a heated and passionate encounter. Leaving both teens raw and emotive as they gasped for breath. Staring at each other with shocked, pale faces. _What just happened. Where did he learn that. Maybe I'm not his first. I can't believe it. It was so... and ... __**sigh **__so right. It was breathtaking. _Slowly Akane brought a hand up to her lips. Still looking ghost like she was shocked to find her lips so tender. Where another's lips could hurt them so, yet she felt no pain.

_All I said was I love you, and then this. Wow. That kiss. Oh it felt so right. Just like before. Forbidden pleasure but oh so very good. Wait. What am I thinking. I've done it again. I've taken advantage of her. But why?!_

-

Meanwhile back at the Tendo residence. Our sly little unwanted visitor was back. _Potion work now. Me find Airen. _Shampoo was back. And she was ready for her share of Ranma. Unbeknown to her. Desire had already taken over Ranma and was not lying quietly for her to arrive. _Now Airen marry Shampoo and we make babies. Grandmother be so proud. Shampoo be bride. Marry Airen. Have baby. Live happy. _Shampoo started checking these off on her fingers. Waiting on Ranma's bed was getting bothersome to say the least for Shampoo. She wasn't feeling very patient herself at that moment. Sitting there fiddling with her hands on Ranma's bed. How rather dull. Or so it was then.

-

"Ranma," whispered Akane, still too dazed to comprehend what was going on properly.

"Akane. That wasn't me. It was Desire," he almost whispered the name just incase that triggered its release.

"What!" Screamed Akane "Baka" and with that she ran off crying. Leaving a rather confuddled Ranma in her wake.

_What the hell have I done now. First this morning and the present escapade. Then that scene in my bedroom. She wasn't this angry over that. How can she get so angry over me saying it was Desire. I thought she'd prefer I wasn't a pervert. Sometimes I wish she'd just stop screaming at me! _

With that Ranma preceded to head back to the Tendo household. Wither walking upon fence tops or hopping on roofs. He arrived back within minutes. And hurriedly walked up to his bedroom. Sliding the door open he immediately sensed that something was amiss. Looking up he noticed a girl upon his bed. But this girl was not Akane. Definitely NOT Akane. Not in that attire. That was certain. The girl was basically showing off every asset she could possible posses and more. With but a skimpy piece of material it seemed was all that was used to cover up.

Her outfit consisted of triangular shaped see though material tied with string around her neck. And material clinging to her waist like bikini bottoms. And that was it. The only other thing on this girl was a leather anklet. And that was it. All to be seen. Ranma just stood there. Mouth slightly open.

-

Just then Shampoo noticed that her Airen was back. And immediately jumped him. Making him tumble out into the hall way with him. "Airen make baby with Shampoo now" she cried as she tried to press a kiss to his lips. But he resisted. Pushing her off of him. With some effort he finally manage to free himself and stand up. All the while keeping one hand out to keep Shampoo at bay.

"Why Airen not want Shampoo. Why potion no work. Me first girl you see, yes? Potion should work now. It been right hours. Now you see Shampoo. Why it not work!" She screamed in frustration. But all those days of getting stuck in the middle of the girls fights. And getting challenged and bashed so many times it seems finally made Ranma snap.

He grabbed Shampoo's throat with his left hand and started to apply pressure. Slowly and surly he began to increase said pressure. Making Shampoo twist and turn in pain. "Why?" was all Ranma managed to hiss out.

"W...h y Airen...Hu...rt...Shamp...oo?" she managed to reply between well needed breaths of air.

"You made me hurt her, you made me do that and now I'm giving you your own" and with that reply Ranma was suddenly knocked into the nearest wall.

Standing up he noticed Cologne sitting by Shampoo, who was now crumpled on the floor holding her neck.

"Let me explain something son in law. And you be warned to listen well. You shall hurt my Shampoo no more. And she will leave you alone. There is no hope for you two to be together anymore. Shampoo's little mishap with this potion has caused her own downfall. I have come to the conclusion that you first saw Akane when the potion began to take control. As you do not want my beautiful and powerful granddaughter here. You are therefore stuck forevermore with Akane. You will never want or love another. And neither shall she. Desire has chosen your destiny for you. Until the next full moon you will be under the sway of Desire. She will come and go as she pleases. Taking control of a situation but not the next. And until that time do come you will be powerless to prevent it. Just remember from this day forth you two are stuck together."

* * *

Bwaha.. How will Ranma react to this news?? What will he do with Akane?? When will my readers shoot me for not updating for so long??????

Find out in the next chapter - whenever that may be.

Much love

Sabes


	5. Chapter 5 : To Control Ones Touch

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.. well dah!

Well exam block has come and it seems I have a few days off. YAY! Its like a miracle. Well anyways. I think I need some good honest time to write and relieve myself of all this stress. I have to memorize an english monologue for Macbeth tomorrow..sigh.. Oh any reviews are welcome on that it can be found on my fictionpress account under this here name. Would be appreiciated. Dont want to go making a fool of meself now do I??? well actually that could be fun.. ok ok ok i'll start writing now before the guns come out.

_**Chapter Five: To Control Ones Touch**_

previously on Sugar and Spice and All things Nice:

"Let me explain something son in law. And you be warned to listen well. You shall hurt my Shampoo no more. And she will leave you alone. There is no hope for you two to be together anymore. Shampoo's little mishap with this potion has caused her own downfall. I have come to the conclusion that you first saw Akane when the potion began to take control. As you do not want my beautiful and powerful granddaughter here. You are therefore stuck forevermore with Akane. You will never want or love another. And neither shall she. Desire has chosen your destiny for you. Until the next full moon you will be under the sway of Desire. She will come and go as she pleases. Taking control of a situation but not the next. And until that time do come you will be powerless to prevent it. Just remember from this day forth you two are stuck together."

And with that they went Poof and disappeared. Leaving a very confused and angry Ranma behind. Peeling himself properly off the wall he had landed on Ranma heard a rather loud thud coming from the direction of the stairs.

He promptly went to investigate only to find a crumpled heap of what seemed to be cloth at the foot of the stairs. Bounding down to the bottom of those stairs he found that the fact was the bundle of seemingly cloth was indeed Akane. Whether she had fallen on purpose or because she was a clumsy ditz wasn't certain but whatever the reason Akane was crumpled in a heap.

"Akane?!" Yelled Ranma on his way down. Reaching the bottom he tentatively touched Akane to see if she was alive. He sighed with immense relief to find that she was. Picking her head up and gently placing it on his lap he began to stroke her hair while calling ever so softly her name. "Akane, Akane, Akane..."

Slowly he picked up his other hand. Reaching over to her face. And gently he began to trace a finger down her cheek and onto her rose tinted lips. He watched her face intently. Waiting for the smallest movement to show him that his love was ok. As he waited for what seemed a mere minute but really was more like twenty he traced a finger down the bridge of her nose. It seems our Ranma never thought to call for help or to maybe take her to Dr. Tofu. To him she would be ok if only she woke up. The effect of him tracing a finger down the bridge of her nose made her wrinkle her nose. As if she was trying to fight of something unwanted on her small nose.

Ranma took this wrinkle as a positive that she was better. Sometimes men can be so thick. But then again they can be so loving... sorry getting off track. Gently he placed a hand behind her head. Keeping it at the hight it was he moved her head from his lap thus making him able to move a little easier. Ranma tentatively moved closer and closer. His eye on her Rosie lips. Positioning himself so not to hurt her he pressed his lips against hers. And gave her a gentle searching kiss. To which in time she responded to and gave in kind. And this time Desire decided to leave them be. Desires job was done. They had fallen in love and no longer would they need her gently (cough) prodding in the right direction. But if the need did arise before her time was up Desire would yet again take control. But as it seems Desire had chosen their Destiny but they were guiding it at their own pace now.

Pulling away he watched as she opened her eyes and smiled that charming smile. That would melt any mans heart. And all Ranma could do was smile back.

"Cologne..." whispered Akane.

"I know," Ranma replied. Reaching up Akane wrapped a hand round Ranma's neck for another gentle kiss. Yet this time they were not alone.

"My Baby!!" Wailed Mr Tendo. As the Panda simultaniosly produced a sign saying " Thats My Boy?"

also an "Oh my" and a "Wheres my Camera" could be heard from the top of the stairs. As the members of the Tendo house witnessed the scene displayed by the youngest members it seemed the two were oblivious. When finally they did separate they noticed everyone either staring, ranting or wailing and turned crimson.

"Hello, sorry I'm late. I Hope you didn't dinner without me," called a voice from nearer the front of the house. Within seconds Nodoka appeared with Katana in hand. Walking in just in time to see two blushing teens entangled in an inappropriate manner upon the floor. And to make it worse everyone was just standing their staring. This was not something Mrs Saotome could fathom.

"what is going on here. My son and your youngest Tendo in such a compromising position. They must be married at once!" this was stated in such a formal and formidable tone that no one dare'st argue against.

* * *

OoOoOoo

whispers the crowd of readers...

kidding

hope you've enjoyed

Sabes


End file.
